A dental jaw implant is that part of a dental implant arrangement that is placed immediately in the jaw of a patient and comprises an insertion opening for retaining a separate neck portion of a replacement tooth and/or a separate crown portion of a replacement tooth. A permanently firm seating of the implant body in a patient's jaw is of utmost importance for the strength and the durability of the entire implant arrangement. In the interest of avoiding retention losses, it is desirable to avoid, as far as possible, force and tension peaks in the area of a patient's jaw in the event of the application of force on the implant body, for instance, during chewing.